


Forever After

by 1Dslasher



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dslasher/pseuds/1Dslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if vampires did exist and they all had their own ability? And what would happen if they all fell in love with one human? That what happens at West Hamlinon High School. Niall is beginning his junior year at his new school. Being a tranfer didn't really help him have friends, but then he noticed four other juniors and things got wierd fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What to do?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please let me now how I did. Let me now what I did good and what I could do to make it better. If any of you have any idea on how to move the story alone, please let me now and I'll try to add it somewhere in the story. Sorry in advance for any typos. Thanks and enjoy!!!!

    Niall's POV

    "Why did we have to move to England? I prefered Ireland. Everyone at school is going to be looking at me all wierd because of my accent and its all thanks to you." It's not that I didn't like school or anything, its just that I don't like it when people go around and saw 'OMG have you heard his voice?! He has so much accent' that or ' he is sooooo cute!' blah blah blah.  
    "Niall, sweety, you know we had to move over here because my new job is over here. Besides, its not like I could just leave you all alone back in Ireland. That wouldn't be very mother-like of me now would it?" Always playing the 'mother' card. But I guess she has a point.  
    "Fine,... I'll go, but that doesn't mean I'll like it." With that my mom and I got inside the car and headed out towards school.

                 <<Few minutes later>>

    "Bye Niall! Have a good day at school. Remember don't talk to strangers." Seriously? Can she be anymore embarrassing? I won't be able to make any friends if she keeps this up.  
    "Mom, if I never talked to strangers, I would never be able to make any new friends." With that I turn around and walk towards what I believe will be my living hell.  
    "I went to the front office to pick up my schedule and tried to figure out were I was supposed to be. After a few minutes of walking around in circles, I was able to find all of my classes. They went in the following order: Math, Biology, Physical Education, Lunch, English, World History and Art. Really, the only thing that I was looking forward to was lunch. I am always hungry but I blame that on my really fast metabolism. Soon after figuring out were to go the bell rang signaling that class has started. I headed towards math class and bumped into at least a hundred people. When I was finally inside my class, I sat all the way in the back. I never did like the feeling of being watched. Everyone started talking to someone else that they already knew from their previous school and I was just trying my best not to be seen. Obviously, the world had different plans.  
    'Cause soon after, the kid sitting next to me started asking me all these questions. "Hi my name is Jess, what's your name?" Luckily the bell rang again and the teacher walked into class.  
    "Welcome back class. I hoped you had a nice summer and that you all all ready for a years supply of schoolwork." Literaly everyone in class groaned, well except one. This one kid -who was starring off into space- didn't seem to be bothered by it as much. He just seemed irritated that everyone groaned, just like me. "Now, since I see some new faces in this class, why don't we all introduce each ourselves. Say your name and anythin interesting about yourself.  
    Right then an there the first girl stood up and started blabbing about who she was and saying she was a cheerleader. I didn't pay attention until it was that one kids turn to talk. He stood up and I have all my focus on him in that moment. "My name is Zayn Malik."  
    "Anthing else Mr. Malik?"  
    "Nope." Well, that was disappointing. At least I know his name. Zayn. I'll just talk to him after class.  
    Apparently it was my turn because Jess tapped my should and said "Dude, it's your turn. Aren't you going to say anything?" I just shook my head no.  
   "Now come on, don't be shy just tell us your name and where your from if you please." I didn't even notice the teacher standing behind me. Fine, he wanted an answer, ok. I wrote down my name and held it up to him. "Niel, is that your name name?"  
    Seriously, He didn't know how to pronounce my name. Well might as well get the embarrasment out of the way. I stood up shook my head no to the teacher.  
    "No, My name is Niall-"  
    "OH MY GOSH!!!!! He's IRISH!" Almost every girl in the class yelled.  
     "Settle down class, let him finish."  
     "As I was saying, my mom and I just moved here a few days ago... from Ireland." I sat down and ignored what everyone else started to say about me and my accent. I just focused on Zayn. He didn't seem to care about what was happening in class at all. I wonder why. Did he already know what we were supposed to learn or something?  
    Anyways, class ended after what seemed like eternity and I finally had my chance to talk to Zayn. Zayn seemed to have some sort of repelent because no one would even go two feet near him. Well, besides me.

 _Go Away, Don't Get Near Me..._ What was that all about? It sounded like Zayn, so I walked up to him tapped him on his houlder and he froze. "Hi, umm, s-sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Its ok?" He said. Although it seemed like he was just reassuring himself.

    "I'm just wondering if it  was it y-you that told me to to go away. W-was it you?"

    "You weren't supposed to hear that! how did you hear that?" His eyes went wide after I asked him and he seemed surprised.

    "S-sorry. I guess I have g-good hearing. Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" Seriously, we are basically still in summer, it shouldn't be this cold. I was warm right before I even walked up to him. Must just be me.

    He looked at me straight in the eye and said, "Stop asking question. Better yet stop talking completely. Just go away!"

    "Well that rude, here I am trying to be nice but noooo, someone has to be a prick and push me away!" He seemed even more surprised. What is with him. Is it because of my accent? is that what is surprising?

    "Sorry, I'm not usually like this - I-I need to go." He turned around faster than I though possible and he left.

    "What does he mean I wasn't supposed to hear that?" I don't know whats with him but I will to figure out why. Sooner or later


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Sorry about the long wait. I still had school which ended this week. Studying for finals and all had me kinda busy. But here are two new chapters to try and make up for it. Please make sure to add comments or give me some story ideas to try and speed up the update process. Sorry once again and for any typos.

    After my complete fail at trying to talk to Zayn, I was left pretty frustrated. I know I am new at this school and all, but how am I supposed to make friends if I cannot even have a simple conversation?

    _Calm down Niall ,_ I told myself, _Don't let him get to you._ Just then the bell rang, signaling that I was supposed to be in class already _Shit!_ I mentally cussed at myself for being so absorbed in myself. I don't usually pray, but at the moment I prayed that the teacher was not in the classroom yet. After a few seconds of walking aimlessly around the halls, I reached my class and to my bad luck, the teacher was already there.

    He must of seen me standing near the door because he motioned me in. I took a few steps forward embarrased that I was late to class on the first day of school. "Young man," he began," I hope you notice that you are late, but sonce it is the first day of school, I will let it slide. _This_ time." I let go of a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding. I looked around the room for a desk that I could sit on but I only found one. It was in the very front row. Infront, of, everyone. Is the world out ot make this day miserable or what?! Anyways after a few minutes passed, I couldn't help but look back. As I did. I noticed that these two people, sitting next to eachother, were staring straight at me. There was no mistake about it. I turned back around hoping that they would stop staring at me. After a few seconds, I turned back around to see if they were still staring and guess what? They were! Talk about being stalkers. The whole classs period I checked every now-and-then and everytime I did check, they were still looking. They didn't even seem ashamed that they were looking! Bet you are wondering what they look like huh? Well good news, I can sort of describe them to you. One of them had brown, curly hair and green eyes while the other one had wavyish hair and blue-greenish eyes. . . he also had a stripped shirt. If I do say so myself, they both looked fit - not that I was checking them out or anything. Ok, maybe I lied I was, a bit. And if that didn't give it away, yes I am gay. I just don't go around telling the world. If they find out, they find out.

    Anyways, enough about my sexuality, when class ended I made up my mind and decided to confront both of them. I was really tempted to yell at them in class saying "What the freak is your problem! Don't you know it's not nice to stare?! You obviously don't!" But I decided to just tell them personally. But as soon as class was over, they bolted out of there seats and out of class. Am I just not allowed to talk to the people I want to talk to today or what?! If anyone knows please tell me because I am getting slightly irritated. Just slightly.

    I was ble to calm myself down a bit before my stomach growled. I am really hungry at the moment. But then again, when aren't I? I grabbed the extra granola bar from my backpakc and began eating it. Well tried to. Just as luck would have it, not the good luck sadly, some decided it was a good time to come up behind me and start talking to me. Yes people, someone is actually starting to talk to me. ME! Niall James Horan.

    "Hi, my names Liam," I turn around to get to see his face, but my feet have other plans and decided to not move. so as I turn, I trip over my own shoes and fall straight into his arms. He pickes me up and I can feel a slight blush coming on. He either didn't notice or was to nice to say anything. "Did you have a nice trip?"

    "Y-yeah. I guess. Im j-just glad someone caught me is all." I let out an uneasy and nervouse laugh. He must of noticed me being nervous becuase the next thing he did was surprising. I pulled me into a hug and said "No need to be nervous, I don't bite. . . although sometimes I can't help it" I heard him say the last part quietly, as if he was only talking to himself. What was that supposed to mean? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so short. But I though I would put it up like this just to get things moving. The third chapter should be sometime today. Remember, leave comments on how you thing the story should move along. Comment, share, enjoy!


	3. Meet and greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter sorry for the long wait again

     "Sorry about that, I'm not usually nervous around people." I say while slowly leaning away from him, "I just happen to have one of those days where i'm surprised anyone talked to me." I say truthfully.

     "Im sorry to hear that," this Liam person seems really nice, I know we just met but, I have a feeling that we will be good friends. "You must be new here," He said while gesturing to everywhere in general. _No really, how'd you tell?_   I really need to calm down. I am giving sassy remarks to someone that I just met. I need to be left alone, at least until I completely calm down. I am not usually like this, I wonder what got into me. Besides nobody likes attitude. And if he could hear my thoughts, he would be hearing a lot of it at the moment.

     "Yeah I a. How'd you know?" I ask him nicely instead.

     "Well, beside the fact that I've never seen you hear before, my friends talked a lot of you."

     "Which friends, "I asked, "what kind of things did they say about me?" The minute I asked I saw him visibly, but very slightly, tense up.

     "How about i tell you that later during lunch time? I can introduce them to you then. But I am pretty sure you know at least one of them," He said smiling.

     "Yeah, s-sure. . . wait. How did you know that I have lunch with you today? You haven't even seen my schedule." Again, he just tensed up slightly. What is with him and. . . well everyone today?! all he said was, "I just know ok?," He turned around and began leaving to who-knows-where. "See you 'round mate." I waited till he was out of my sight before I started moving again. But once i did begin moving, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned around to see what it was, but it was already gone.  Talk about creepy. Today was definetly going to be a long day.

     After what seemed like forever, lunch time arrived. Yet, I still took forever to get my lunch. I almost forgot how many people there were in school until I saw how big the lunch line was. My stomach seemed to understand what was happening and growled in disappointment. Half an hour passed and it was finally time to get my food. It was that much food, but it was still ood. They served me pizza, corn and peas, and what seemed to be fruit. _I am not eating whatever this is supposed to be_ I told myself. Judging by the food that they gave me, I was surprised that they gave me a real plate and a glass cup. The glass cup was this though. I practically screamed "fragile".

     When I was done getting my food, I realized that I had nowhere to sit. Then I remembered that liam said to me not that long ago. His name is Liam right? Oh well. Anyways, I began searching for him around the room when I spotted him by a table on the far side of the room. _Great more walking_ . The day wasn't even have way through and I was already tired. I began walking slowly, but surely, towards Liam and the others. That's when I noticed that i recognized everysingle one of the people sitting down on the table. The was Liam, Zayn, and the two peope who I do not know the name of yet.

     I did not notice that I was staring at all of them until Zayn spoke up, " Are you going to sit down, or are you going to keep checking us out?" I blushed slightly at the comment. 

     Once I got over my embaressment, I simply said, "I'll sit down. " I walked next to the empty seat and sat down.

     "So niall," Liam began - wait how did he know my name? "Tell us about yourself."

     I was about to respond before Zayn thought that I shouldn't introduce myself but that _he_ should. "His name is _Niall_ , like you just said, he just moved to England not too long ago. OH wait did I tell you that he is _Irish_." I don't know what I hated more, his bitchy attitude or the way he said my name and the word "Irish"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write more, send some comments along the way. Hoped you liked it. Comment your ideas, read and enjoy!


	4. Snapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I am sorry for taking so long to update. Here is what i plan to do. I will try to add a new chapter by thursday or friday of every week. If it isn't on there by either of those two days there might not be any chance that i will post it on a saturday, like i am today. Also, i have decided that Niall will be human, but a bit more supernatural. You guys will hopefully find out what i mean in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading this far. I really appreciate it.

    "He's Irish, well at least that is something new around here. Most of the things around here are now mainly routine. Glad you are here to spice things up Niall," Liam said in a voice so smooth I didn't think was even humanly possible. He must have seen how Zayn slighty bothered me and he must be trying his best to make me ignore Zayn's rude comments. So I did just that. . . well sort of. Except I just tried my best to ignore Zayn in general. I turned my chair just slightly enough that Zayn was no longer in my vision. Although, I doubt this slight movement went undetected by Zayn because the minute I moved he narrowed his eyes and glared just slightly at me. 

    Deciding that they know enough about me, and I don't know really anything about them, I spoke up, " So, I think you know enough about me, at the moment. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourselves now?"

    "Yeah, . . . It only seems fair, I suppose ," I am starting to think Liam is the reasonable one of the four. So far he is also the kindest. "Well, all four of us were born in England, but I am from Wolverhampton." "Great, now we are introducing ourselves. Might as well get it over with." Zayn muttered under his breath, clearly not ment for me to hear, even though I did. " I'm Zayn. But you already know that. Was born in Bradford, the end." Still gas attitude I see. "I'm sure you gave me my own nickname by now. Something like 'creep' or 'stalker-who-is-in-my-class', but my actual name is Harry. You can call me whatever you want though." He said will sending me a wink. I swear I must have gotten to be as red as a tomato when he said and did that. "Born in the village of Holmes Chapel." Harry said pridefully.

"Anyways, I probably have a nickname too, but you only get to call me Louis, "  _nice to meet you too_ , I said to myself sarcastically. "If you must know, I was born in Doncaster. What about you? Where were you born ? Or were you just born homeless?"

    Something just snapped inside of me and I let it all go, but I held onto the glass cup as hard as I possibly could because I didn't want to punch him in the face. . . well not yet at least "YES I DO!!! I was born in MULLINGAR, and I was also born with something you obviously weren't born with!!! They are called manners you prideful prick!" I threw the glass cup at his chest and it broke into a million pieces while he stood there without a scratch.

    "That all you got?" Louis said with a smirk. I wanted to punch him so badly. As I imagined my fist colliding with his jawline, I felt something form inside my hand and I decided to use it. I took three giant strides around the table and then took one extra step swinging my arm at him full force until my fist collided with his jawline making a pleasing "snap!" There was an invisble explosion that happened as I hit him. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it. And it sent both of us flying in opposite directions. Except I was pushed on top of our table where my arm recieved various cuts from the remaining pieces of glass that fell on the table. Luckily when I got back up, I saw that I pushed him some distance as well. I raised my arm to see how badly it was cut when I noticed that I was bleeding, a lot. That was also when I noticed that the other four boys froze right where they were and looked  towards me. 

    "N-Niall. I think,  y-you should go," Liam said through forced breaths. I was about to argue with him but he cut me off "Now! Besides, y-you need to get that b-blood cleaned up." At the mention of blood I saw Harry lick his lips. Almost as if he was savoring food for the first time in a few years. To saw I was slightly disgusted and shocked would be an understatement. Not being able to form coherent words, I just nodded in agreement with Liam and walked towards the nearest restroom to clean myself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said, i plan for Niall to be more than just human. Also i have a question for you guys. What order/way do you think that Niall should fall in love. Ex. Niall falls in love with liam first, then gets heartbroken somehow and falls in love louis later on. But somehow that relationship has something wrong going on and niall wants time off from being in wierd relationships, but Zayn decides its his turn to try his luck. Do you guys know what i mean? Comment your answer/reply please or send me an email to jesuslb2016@gmail.com  
> Once again thanks. Please keep on reading, enjoy, share, etc. :)


	5. Our Little Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the really late update. This week has been really busy because at the beginning of the week my brother got in a car accident so my family has been,…busy for a lack of words. I will try an make up for it somehow. Anyways, here is chapter 5. Also I am starting a new story, it will be called "I don't mean to judge." Basically what it is about is about a guy named Jess. He is straight but he will eventually fall for Harry who publicly admitted he was gay. If you want to understand more of what I am saying just go check it out. It should be out sometime today or tomorrow.

    I walked to nearest restroom as quietly as possible because I didn't want people looking at me and asking if I was "OK," because truthfully, I wasn't. I mean, I only had my arm cut up and bleeding uncontrollably. Why no one noticed me bleeding still remains as a mystery to me but I am still grateful no one saw me. I am guessing that Louis and I will take a long time before we even have a simple conversation without trying to kill each other. 

     Anyways, as I entered the restroom, I was relieved that no one else was in here. But just to make sure, I checked every crook and cranny not to mention every stall. Once I was positive that no one would see me I went to the sink and let the water run for a few seconds before I placed my arm under the flowing water. Let me just tell you, it was nearly impossible not to shriek in pain. Sure, the water cleaned my cuts but it also burned like nothing else. I just wished that they would heal by themselves.

    The weird thing was that once I wished that the cuts would heal, I heard a voice. It sounded distant and ….ancient? It said to 'concentrate on the cuts.' Then it was all like ' imagine the cuts healing.' Then it was like if I was in some sort of trance because instead of looking around to see if someone was talking to me, I just did what the voice said. I concentrated on the cuts healing some-what quickly. Once I started doing that, the cuts began to fade until there wasn't even the slightest scratch left. I was slightly shocked of what just happened but the rational part of my brain just suggested that I was just having a really lucky day and I was just exaggerating the size of the cuts.

    "Niall, I-I'm so sorry for what happened. Truthtfully it shocked us all, and now your all cut up, I am sooooo sor- where are all your cuts?" I turned around to see a somewhat confused Harry standing only a few steps away from me. "I know you had a lot of cuts because you were bleeding like crazy."

    A part of me said that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him that I was able to heal my cuts up. . . somehow. "I, umm, wasn't bleeding. I….uhhhh, just had a lot of ketchup covering my arms?" Hey, I never said that I was good at lying and truthfully my comment sounded like I was trying to convince myself.

    He took a few steps forward and grabbed my arm and began inspecting it for cuts that were no longer there. "I swear you were bleeding!" 

    "No, I wasn't!" I said while I failed miserably to pull my arm out of his iron grasp. 

    "Yes, yes you were. I could smell the blood! We ALL could!"

    I stopped moving completely and turned to face him. "W-what did you say?"

    Harry must of just realized what he just said because he seemed like he just saw a ghost. "Nothing I, didn't say anything."

    "Yes you did. You said that you could  _smell_  my blood. But no human just  _smells_ blood," Harry forcefully gulped down an invisible substance, ". . . no  _human_ could smell blood." At that moment my weird irrational part my brain brought all the horror stories about monsters into my mind. I was hard to separate them sense they all just kind of jumbled together. They went in this order. Giant sharks can smell blood, but they live in the ocean. Dogs have good sense of smell, no to small. Werewolves,. . . they are bigger and have a good sense of smell. But there is no full moon outside. So the only option left is...

    This time when I tried to pull away, Harry didn't try to hold on anymore. My turn to ask the questions. "You said you could s-s-smell blood right?"

    I could see Harry have a mental conversation with himself to see of he should tell me whatever he was going to tell me. Sadly he just answered as simply as possible. "Yes," he said it really quietly like if he didn't want to tell me. 

    "But no  _human_ can smell blood, right?" This was the question I should of asked from the start. 

    "I…I guess." I could barely hear what he said, but I understood what he said. 

    "But  _your_ not human are you?" I don't know where I got the confidence to even ask these questions but I needed to know.

    There was a long pause before he answered. An I just think the pause added more nerves then what were needed. "No, no I am not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this. It means a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the long delay and make sure to at least go check out my other story. keep reading, enjoy, share, comment, etc. XD


	6. Mental Shutdown….or just denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys for taking so long. I really am. Things just kept piling up but i am pretty sure u don't want to hear my excuses so from now on I'll try to keep on track. No promises cause apparently I am really bad at keeping my word. Sorry sorry sorry. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to "ships anything" for being the first one to comment on my story. :)

    "No, no I am not," I think I just shut down at that moment because from then on, it felt like I had gone into auto-pilot.

   "O-okay. I need to go now…" I made my way slowly out of the restroom and to my next classes. I pretty sure that they were all the same with the please introduce yourself and stuff, but I am not pretty sure. All that I could really think about is what Harry said to me.  _No, no I am not human._ All that did was convince me more that he was actually a vampire. And all that did was remind me of Twilight. I for sure was not going to be the Bella of this. Mainly because I don't like the movie. I mean seriously, Kristen Steward could smile at least. Anyways, back to what I was saying. Vampires don't- DON'T- exist….right? Every now and then, I could somewhat see Liam and the rest looking at me with. . . concern, and sometimes they looked frustrated? But I just ignored them because my mind was currently trying to resurrect itself. 

    I was so happy when the bell, signaling my last class was over, rang. I could finally go home and rest and not have to deal with anything that might be even somewhat supernatural. But just as I was walking out the two front doors, something grabbed my wrist, picked me up bridal style, and ran somewhere. I didn't even have time to see who -or what- picked me up because my whole body was forced against the thing that grabbed me when the air pushed against me. The next thing I new I was in some sort of forest, no longer being in something's arms, but now on the forest floor. That is when my brain caught up to where I was and decided to go into hyper drive with questions.  _How did I get here? What brought me here? Am I being_ kidnapped?! _How do I get out of here?_

"You know you really should pay more attention to where you are going you could get lost." . . . wait! I know that voice. Not one I necessarily like, but it is something at least. I turn around and I end up crashing into into his chest, I fall to the ground and this time I look up to see Louis smirking down at me. 

    "Well, you know, for someone that just got punched during lunch time, you do have a big attitude," Seriously, what is with him. Did I do something to get him angry. You know what, now is not the time to care about that. Too many questions for today. I need a major nap time over here. I decided to just stay on the floor than get up cause I found myself quite comfortable. 

    "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what? If you have a problem with it, deal with it. At least I have friends that understand me."

    "Well, it is not my fault my mom and I had to move to a completely different place and I have to attend a new school. So getting people like you to be my friends aren't exactly on top of my 'to do' list," I need a nap. I know I already said that but still. I am strangely tired. Just a few seconds ago I was just fine. 

     I was looking at Louis' face and all I could see was inpatience and frustration. "WHY WON"T YOU GO TO SLEEP?!?!" Wait, what? Am I supposed to go to sleep. I know I want to, but that doesn't mean I have to.  Just as I was about to make a smarts response, something spoke up. 

    "Maybe it is because of what Niall is. Besides, it isn't like he is completely human." I turn around to see Harry standing next to Liam on a nearby tree branch. "I must admit, I wouldn't mind seeing what this handsome fellow looked like while he was asleep," Harry said. That cause a blush to rise onto my cheeks. He just likes flirting doesn't he? -That is not what I am supposed to be thinking right now. I have to think about what they are saying. I tried to pay as much attention as I could but I couldn't exactly hear them. I could see there lips moving, somewhat, but I couldn't see what they were saying.

    That is when I realized. Harry said I wasn't exactly human. But what Is that supposed to mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Chapter one one "I don't mean to judge" is now up. That also took forever to put up, sorry. Remember, if you have any ideas of how the story should go, comment or email me at jesus


	7. Realization…somewhat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody sorry for taking forever to do even a few chapters. Point is that my parents are complete homophobes and even the slight mention of anything like this and they go off. So when they started to wonder what I was doing I had to lay low for a long while. How about this, as an apology you can all ask me a few questions and I will about three or so and here are some pics. I'll try and add some for every chapter. Anyways here is the story.

              

"What do you mean I am 'not completely human'?" I said. I mean, I for sure now know that they are vampires, but that doesn't mean I am a vampire. I haven't had a strong craving for blood or anything. 

    "Of course! Why didn't I see this before? I mean only a few things can push-or in your case punch- a vampire as hard as you did." Louis said. I am still expecting some sort of sarcastic remark from him, sadly I think I already got used to it.

    "And those few things could be….."

    "Well I am not going to take my time and explain everything to you but in simple terms," he said with an oh-so playful and mischievous smirk, "You're a wizard Harry," he ended up saying. He's crazy. I am not a wizard, I have never even used magic. I even tried all the 'hocus-pocus' when I was a kid and that never did anything.

    That is when Liam spoke up, "Well, that is one way to say that. But in technical terms, you are just a witch and your name is Niall." 

    "But I can't be a witch. No one in my family was ever a witch. And besides, I never had any magical powers!" Although that all might explain the weird voice I heard when all my cuts were healing. Maybe being a witch wouldn't be that bad. Maybe.

    Now it was Harry turn to join in the oh-so-fun conversation. We will explain the details to you later. But right now we have to make sure your witch side doesn't end up killing you." What does he mean by that? Does he think that I will end up killing myself because I can't handle the idea of the supernatural? He must obviously not know me. He continued, "While you were here being kidnapped by Louis," He pointed to Louis who was bowing to an invisible crowd, "Liam and I went and got the so called 'witch offering.' All it does is calm down the witches in the 'other side' and let them see that we mean no harm. Now it won't hurt the witch, but it will be uncomfortable to the 'host' for a lack of words." Harry pulled out some weird looking plant and made weird smoking mist. How I didn't see before, I have no idea. "Zayn, can you hold him to make sure he doesn't run away?"

    Out of no where, Zayn appeared behind me and grabbed me by my shoulders somewhat roughly but gently enough that I didn't get hurt.

    Then the mist got closer and closer and the closer that it got the more my body felt weird. Almost as if some sort of energy wanted to separate from my body. When the mist finally reached and touched my, the mist went back a few feet and started to glow green. Finally it started to change form and it look, it looked like me. Zayn let go of me but I couldn't move right. Liam was right, it was uncomfortable. I could move my arms and feet but I had to do things in reverse. If I wanted to lift my leg I had to try and extend it, not something I am exactly used to do. So I did the easiest thing I could do, drop to the ground and listen to what I had to say.

    "What do you want you  _vampires,"_ a multitude of voices that weren't mine came out of the other me's mouth. 

    "We are here because we found out that Niall is a witch. And we also know from experience that when witch's are around vampires that the witch usually ends up taking their own life."

    "You fool, we don't take away human life ever! It is only the side affect of probably using to much magic. The human conscious dies and then that leaves us in control. And we never wish to be with your kind so we kill our physical form. We did not kill the human because it died before we killed the body, if that makes any sense." I really hate today. I thought I knew the meaning of life before today. But today I learned that nothing is what it appears to be.

    "But we never made them do anything for us! What do you mean it was only a side affect. Imagine it. You are a vampire, an immortal abomination, and the other witches were human, mortal-ish being. There are more risks for them!" Seriously, when is all this excitement going to end. I just wanted to go home and relax. Is that too much to ask for? Apparently.

    "What Liam is trying to say," Harry said "Is that we won't hurt him. We actually want to become friends with-"

    "Speak for yourself!" Louis yelled. Did he ever shut up? You would think he would of had enough time to learn about manners with all the time that he was most likely 'alive.'

    "Lou, shut up your not helping the case. Can't you see we already made Niall's life more complicated?"

    Instead of letting Louis answer, I did... well weakly, because apparently, I can't talk either because it required a lot more oxygen than before. "It's okay... Besides, my life…. was getting…. pretty boring." That took a lot more energy than I thought it would and now I am dizzy.

    The weird glowing me stared at me in disbelief, what did I do now?! "You weren't supposed to be able to talk, your body should of been to physically weak to even get three words out much less a whole sentence." After a long pause, the other me talked again. His multi-voice still being weird though. "…..I guess if you can do abnormally more things that you should be able to than there is less of a risk of you getting yourself hurt." He, me-whatever the mist was- looked back to Liam and said "I accept the offering, even though it was need  _for this case."_ And almost like magic, the mist disappeared. No pun intended…maybe.

    When the other me went away, I suddenly got extremely tired and my eyelids began to close blink, after blink ,after blink. I vaguely remember Harry say, "Goodnight sleeping beauty. See you in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again guys sorry for everything. Remember ask me some question, I will answer honestly to about three of them. Maybe more if I feel like it XD. I'll try and have one more chapter added before the end of the month-ish.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for reading and sorry for the typos. let me know what i could do better and if you have an idea just lemme know. Please comment and share/repost etc.


End file.
